Rio: El destino nos unió
by Onyx VR
Summary: Historia donde Blu le da las razones a Perla del porque deben de estar juntos.


Rio: El destino nos unió.

Secuela de la Película Rio. Mi primera historia de esta película espero y la disfruten.

…. ….

Ya era de noche en la ciudad de Rio, el viento silbaba en el ambiente y la luna y las estrellas daban su resplandor a las edificaciones de la ciudad, entre esas edificaciones una clínica para aves.

En uno de los pasillos de la clínica, un ornitólogo llamado Tulio llevaba consigo en una jaula dos guacamayos azules, un macho y una hembra, el macho se llama Blu y la hembra Perla, ella tenía un ala lastimada.

"Bueno amigos, ha sido un día duro lo mejor es que los lleve al habitad artificial para que puedan descansar" -Dijo Tulio hacia los guacamayos-

"Creo que volveremos al habitad en donde nos conocimos Perla" -Dijo Blu haciendo el recordatorio a Perla-

Perla le devolvió una sonrisa falsa a Blu, pues, muy en el fondo de ella sabía que no era necesariamente muy de su agrado volver ahí.

"Bien aquí estamos" -Dijo Tulio mientras colocaba la jaula en la entrada-

"Blu quiero que cuides bien a Perla, recuérdale que no fuerce mucho su ala puesto que aun esta sensible de la operación" -Comento Tulio y Blu a su vez asintió con la cabeza- "Esplendido, bueno los dejo, que descansen mis plumíferos amigos-

El ornitólogo abrió la jaula, para poder dejar salir a Blu y Perla. Los dos entraron al habitad y el ornitólogo se retiró dejándolos solos.

"Es bueno regresar ¿No? Perla" -Dijo Blu-

"Am, si uuu supongo que es mejor que estar encerrada en una jaula, en uno de esos objetos voladores humanos" -Contesto Perla-

"Si, además aquí estamos más seguros que en la selva" -Dijo Blu mientras se acercaba a Perla-

"Ay mascota, si solo estuvimos un tiempo y te morías de miedo" -Dijo Perla con una sonrisa al final-

"¿Miedo? ¿Yo? No tenía miedo… bueno solo un poco quizás" -Dijo Blu con un poco pena-

"Te ves muy tierno mascota cuando te pones así"

Blu sonrió por el comentario

"Y, ¿necesitas algo Perla?, ¿Quieres descansar? De seguro debes estar muy cansada de todo lo que paso hoy"

"Gracias Blu pero no estoy cansada aun" -Dijo Perla negando cualquier efecto de la anestesia-

"O si, torpe, torpe que soy" -Esto último lo susurro mientras se daba golpecitos con su garra en la frente-

"Em, voy a estar por ahí" -Dijo ella señalando a un par de ramas que estaban en el centro del habitad- "Por si, no lo sé, quieres venir" -Comento un poco tímida-

"Oh si claro" -Contesto Blu-

Perla sonrió y se fue con Blu a donde ella quería. Perla se sentó y Blu enfrente de ella igual se sentó. Encima de ellos había un vidrio rectangular y por ese vidrio entraba perfectamente la luz de la luna al habitad, además de silbidos del viento ocasionales.

"Y ¿Cómo te sientes Perla?" -Dijo Blu haciendo referencia al ala de perla-

"Pues, mejor solo me duele un poco"

"Es bueno oír eso"

"Pues sí, pero tengo miedo de ya no poder volver a volar" -Dijo Perla mientras empezaba a ponerse triste-

"No digas eso Perla, veras que todo saldrá bien"

"Espero que sí, volar… (Suspiro) Volar es todo lo que me queda, por lo menos estos últimos años, volar es lo que me ha mantenido con vida, es lo único que disfruto"

Blu notaba mucho la tristeza de Perla, así que decidió tomar el hombro de Perla con su ala y empezó a acariciarla un poco.

"He estado solo mucho tiempo Blu, perdí a mis padres cuando era joven, por eso me puse triste, de ser cierto que ya no poder volar, lo habré perdido todo, a mi familia, a mis amigos y ahora esto" -Terminando esto a Perla se le salió una lagrima-

Blu no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su compañera.

"Yo ni si quiera me acuerdo de mis padres"

Esto llamo la atención de Perla

"Prácticamente desconozco de quienes alguna vez fueron mi familia"

"Blu yo…" -Trato de decir Perla-

"A mí me capturaron muy joven, era casi un polluelo, cuando los humanos me llevaron a Minnesota"

"Yo no sabía es Blu" -Dijo Perla aun con tristeza y un par de lágrimas-

"Perla…" -Dijo y limpio las lágrimas de ella- "Soy el ave más afortunada del mundo por a ver conocido al ave más hermosa de todo el universo"

Esto hizo que los ojos de Perla se abrieran por completo.

"Has sufrido mucho Perla y no quiero que sigas sufriendo, hemos tenido infancias difíciles, y somos de la misma especie" -Dijo Blu mientras colocaba su ala en la espalda de Perla- "Perla… El destino nos ha unido. Y quiero estar a tu lado del ave que ha cambiado mi vida para siempre, y que es la más hermosa de todas las aves de mundo"

Perla se lanzó rápidamente hacia Blu y lo beso profundamente, Blu estaba paralizado por lo que estaba pasando, Blu estaba paralizado por lo que estaba pasado, pero poco a poco le fue devolviendo el beso al ave que más ama en el mundo. Blu empezó cubrir a Perla con sus alas tiernamente, pero de manera cuidadosa para no lastimar su ala.

"Y no quiero que estés sola nunca más, quiero estar siempre a tu lado"

"Blu… yo te… yo te amo, te amo muchísimo" -Termino y volvió a besar a Blu mientras colocaba su ala buena en el rostro de Blu-

La luz de la luna entraba perfectamente, por el vidrio y apuntaba específicamente a Blu y Perla que no paraban de besarse, y dado a que el habitad estaba con la luz apagada, esto hacia que la luz se concentrara en ellos, las aves que fueron unidos por el destino y que ahora estarán juntos, por siempre.

FIN

,,,,, ,,,,,

 **Que les pareció la historia, la manera de escribir la tome de ideas que me dieron al ver historias de otros autores pronto pondré nombres, para darles el debido Crédito por ayudarme a comenzar.**

 **Las críticas constructivas son siempre bien recibidas.**

 **Sé que fue corto, pero, es mi primera historia mas no la última.**

 **Gracias por leer, un saludo a todos.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
